The present invention relates to a precision clamp scissors sharpening system. It is designed to provide a sophisticated means of sharpening the edges of scissor blades by means of a clamping device which is fittably adjusted onto the surface of a circular sharpening disc mounted on a unit which regulates the velocity of its rotation for purposes of sharpening said scissor edge.
Devices which relate to the sharpening of knives, scissors and other cutting instruments are generally known in the art. However, none of the existing art provides a means for the exclusive sharpening of scissors by means of a rotational system with a fittably adjustable clamp.